


We Love Eachother

by MrsGrimes



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-07-11 23:54:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7075906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsGrimes/pseuds/MrsGrimes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when  Carl and Courtney Grimes 16 year old twins fall in love and their dad finds out will he forbid them from seeing eachother not caring if they're twins or not or let them be together find out in We love Each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Flashback

Carl

It was a week before the world ended and I was sitting on the couch watching tv with my twin sister Courtney when our mom came in looking upset. Courtney instantly locked our pinkies together like we always do when we know something bad is happening.  
'Mom What's wrong?'  
' Courtney, Carl Your dad he got shot today someone messed up they said there were two suspects but there were three the third one shot your father.' When she said that Courtney unlocked our pinkies and quickly hugged me crying into my chest while I only let a few tears go.

Courtney

When mom came in looking upset I instantly knew something bad was happening and to let Carl know I knew this I gave him the signal which was locking our pinkies together. When mom said dad got shot I lost it dad was the only other person besides Carl that I'm close to in the family and I just quickly unlocked mine and Carl's pinkies together quickly hugged him crying into his chest.

Carl

'Mom I'm gonna take her upstairs.' I told her while laying Courtney down standing up and picking her up bridal style and walking quickly but slowly to our room and put her down under her covers and silently walked downstairs.  
'Mom, is dad going to be ok?'  
'Yeah he is but I think Courtney needs our comfort or your comfort since you two are so close and since she is so close with your dad.'  
'Mom, Courtney loves you I think its because me and you are so close and she wants to make it to where everything we do isn't so a like.'  
'Yeah I guess that's it.'  
'Mom it is she loves you.'  
'Ok, but you need to get to bed it's late and you have school in the morning.'  
'Ok night mom I love you.  
'I love you too Carl.'


	2. Just remembering the best day of my life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When it's back in present time and Courtney is with Ron and he asks her what the first kiss with the 'one ' feels like and Courtney remebers her first kiss with Carl.

Courtney

'Hey Courtney.' I hear and look up and see Ron.  
'Hey Ron.' I say to him with a bit of an annoyed tone.  
'I have a question.' He says.  
'I have an answer.' I say to him smiling.  
' When you have the first kiss with the one how does it feel?' He says making me remeber my first kiss with Carl.

Flashback

'Hey Court.' I look up from my book to see Carl standing at my door.  
'Hey Carl.' I say happy to see him.  
'You ok?' He asks walking in shutting the door behind him.  
' Yeah. Why wouldn't I be?' I ask him confused.  
'Dad getting shot.' He said sitting down next to me.  
'Oh that.' I say locking our pinkies together.  
'I love you.' He said blushing for some reason.  
'I love you too Carl.' I say.  
'No you don't. Not the way I love you.' He said confusing me.  
'What do you mean?' I ask him.

Instead of responding he just kissed me on the lips, and out of instinct I kiss him back then pull away.  
'Wait Carl this is wrong.' I say sounding sad.  
' I know.'   
'And Carl. I do love you the way you love me.' i say making him smile.  
'Seriously?'   
'Yeah and I'm willing to keep this a secret if you are.'  
' I'm willing to but there is only one thing that will make this even better.'  
'Which is?'  
'Will you be my girlfriend?'  
'Yes.' I say kissing him again.


	3. NO PLEASE,please

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Carl and Courtney are making out and Rick walks in on them, will he he happy or mad?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I have a few things 
> 
> 1) I'm sorry I haven't been active I've been having a bad case of writers block.
> 
> 2) I'm going to start doing a question thing
> 
> 3) The question is based on the title and your opinion of the chapter summary can you comment what you think Rick will do and who is screaming no please BEFORE reading the chapter you will get a reward.

Carl   
Courtney! Come here!' I yelled from upstairs to my girlfriend and sister. 'Coming Carl!' I hear the love of my life call.   
Courtney  
'Courtney! Come here!' I heard my favorite guy yell. 'Coming Carl!' I yell back getting up from the couch and walking upstairs to Carl. 'Yeah?' I ask when I walk in our room.   
Carl   
'Yeah?' The love of my life asks me when she walks in. 'My lips hurt.' I said to her pouting playfully. 'Oh yeah mine just happen to hurt as well.' She says smiling. 'Well then come here and kiss me.' I said while smiling. Courtney  
'Well then come here and kiss me.' Carl said smiling and me being in love with him I kissed him. Halfway through the kiss I heard our dad walk. 'WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!' I heard our dad yell making me and Carl pull away and look at him in fear. 'YOU TWO ARE BROTHER AND SISTER!' He yelled angrily. 'WE LOVE EACH OTHER!' Carl yelled at him angrily. 'Let's go now.' He grabbed me by the collar of my shirt and dragged me out. 'NO PLEASE,please' I heard Courtney yell right before dad threw me out of the gate.

Courtney  
I walked down to dad. 'Dad where is he?' I asked him wanting to know where my brother and boyfriend is. 'I threw him out of the gate I don't want him to pressure you anymore.' 'Dad he was never pressuring me.' 'How long has this been going on?' 'The time you got shot before the apocalypse. ' After I said that he just walked away.


	4. A/N

Im so sorry for being inactive ive been very busy with school but since I'm going to be on Christmas break I'll post over the break.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if it sucks...Also Courtney and Carl happen soon.


End file.
